


How NOT To Announce Your Pregnancy: Levi Edition

by The_Pirate_King



Series: The Anthropologist [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Levi, Slight Panic Attack, like it's hard core implied though, so don't let it scare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_King/pseuds/The_Pirate_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi turns to a friend when he discovers something surprising; Levi reveals a shocking discovery to Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How NOT To Announce Your Pregnancy: Levi Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cregga](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cregga).



> Hello! So Cregga, one of my lovely readers, demanded that I write her a side story on how Levi told Eren he was pregnant. Since I had time today I decided "why not?". I wasn't originally going to since I never thought to write a side story about Levi discovering he was pregnant, but it sounded like fun! There's never enough Ereri/Riren fluff out there, right? 
> 
> Be warned: This is a side story that takes place during The Anthropologist, so there are some major spoilers. If you haven't read the story yet, I'd strongly suggest you do so, otherwise you'll be very lost!
> 
> Anyways, hope it's to your expectations!
> 
> ******************************************************************************************************************

Moonlight streamed through the window, illuminating the room as Levi woke. Confused, Levi checked the time on the clock that sat on his bedside table: 3:09 am.

 

 _That’s too early_ , Levi thought to himself as he rolled over to face Eren who was drooling on his pillow. Levi stared at Eren for a moment before an insistent feeling in his bladder had him rolling out of bed and padding his way to their shared bathroom. As he relieved himself, Levi realized that he was covered in sweat and cum, a realization so repulsing he had no choice but to turn on the shower.

It wasn’t until he was nearly finished that it dawned on him; he didn’t have the indescribable need to ride Eren like a prize-winning racehorse jockey who was competing in the Kentucky Derby.

 

“It’s only been three days,”he thought to himself out loud. “That’s not nearly a long enough heat unless-“

 

Then it dawned on him. That feeling in the pit of his stomach, not low enough to be lust, but not high enough to be the butterflies you get when you like someone. No, this feeling was something more, and he had felt this before.

 

Levi collapsed to the bottom of the tub chanting, “No, it can’t be.” to himself over and over again. He tried to think of other reasons why he’d feel this way, but he knew deep down that there was no other explanation. Food poisoning wouldn’t give you a tingling sensation below your stomach. His heat wouldn’t have ended early just because he ate a bad piece of chicken.

 

This could be only one thing, and Levi didn’t need a pregnancy test to confirm his suspicions. The last time he had felt like this, he was trapped in a cave, watching his friends, his _comrades_ , die excruciating deaths.

 

Levi was pregnant. _Is_ pregnant.

 

That’s when the panic sunk in. He was always so careful to avoid becoming pregnant. He couldn't do it again. There were too many bad memories from the last time he was pregnant. What if he lost this child too? How would he ever be able to recover from that? What about his son, Armin? How would he react to the news? Would he feel like he was being replaced? How could Levi possibly love another pup even half as much as he loved Armin? He couldn’t do that to an innocent pup, it just wasn’t fair. He knew that instinctually, he’d nurture and love the pup but honestly, when were his instincts ever fully intact? If they were “working” like they should, he and Eren would’ve popped out an entire litter by now. But, they weren’t, and up until this year he had no desire to be a parent. Now, here he was, sitting on the floor of his tub at three in the morning, panicking over how his pregnancy was going to impact his son. Oh, how times have changed.

 

It was the cold water that broke him out of his thoughts. Levi was shivering as he turned the stream of water off and dried himself. Looking at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, he couldn’t help but notice the changes already. His skin had a slight flush to it (something unique to pregnant male omegas and something he never really understood), and he looked…less pale?

 

“The fuck?” Levi said to himself as he rinsed his toothbrush off and set it in the cup next to Eren’s. He’d never heard of mothers-to-be getting _tanner_. Glowing? Yes. But getting a slight tan? No.

 

Levi turned off the light to the bathroom before gently opening the door. He tiptoed as quietly as possible back to the bed, but got maybe two steps out of the bathroom when he felt sharp pain in his lower back. Grumbling softly to himself, Levi wobbled his way to the bed instead. Luckily for him, Eren was a deep sleeper and didn’t even twitch despite the occasional squeak the floorboards made as Levi hobbled along. Levi was relieved that he didn’t have to face Eren quite yet. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to him.

 

~~~~****~~~~

Levi woke later that morning to breakfast in bed. Though the toast was slightly burnt, and the scrambled eggs needed more cheese, the sediment and look of sheer pride Eren wore was enough for Levi to keep his critiques to himself. Just this one time, though.

 

“We should get Armin,” Levi said around five. They were currently cuddling in bed since Levi refused to move unless he needed to go to the bathroom. “I don’t think I can handle being away from him any longer.”

“I’ll call Erwin and let him know I’ll pick Armin up tonight.” Eren said as he stroked Levi’s hair.

“Thanks.”

“Mhm.” Eren just hummed.

“You should go and do that now,” Levi rolled his eyes after a few minutes.

“Oh, yeah! I guess I should.” Eren laughed. “I’ll be right back.”

 

As soon as Eren had left the room, Levi grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He had spent all day trying to figure out what to do. He finally decided he needed to talk to someone. He may be a high-ranking officer but that didn’t mean that he didn’t need advice once in a while.

 

To: Petra

_Message: Hey, can I call you?_

 

He waited a few long moments before his phone lit up, letting him know he received a message.

 

From: Petra

_Message: Sure! Is everything okay, Captain?_

 

Levi wasted no time in responding, knowing that Eren would be back any minute and he didn't want him to see his messages. He felt bad for hiding something from his mate, but he didn’t know what to do and he was hoping that Petra would help him figure it out.

 

To: Petra

_Message: Sort of. Nothing you need to worry about, though. I’ll call you in a bit._

 

After hitting send, Levi placed his phone back on his bedside table and changed the channel on the TV mounted on the wall adjacent to their bed. He figured he could at least _try_ to distract himself.

 

“Alright,” Eren came back into the room fully dressed in his jacket and jeans, as opposed to his previous outfit, which consisted of only boxers. “I’m gonna go get Armin. I’ll be back soon!”

“Okay, bring him up here as soon as you get home.” Levi said. “I want to apologize to him for just leaving him without any explanation.”

“Of course.” Eren smiled as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Levi’s lips before leaving.

 

As soon as he heard the door shut, Levi was reaching for his phone and dialing Petra’s number. He held his breath while he waited for her to pick up.

 

 _“Captain,”_ Petra answered after two rings.

“Petra,” Levi breathed a sigh of relief. “Sorry to bother you.”

 _“No, it's okay!”_ Petra assured him. _“Is everything okay, though?”_

“No,” Levi answered honestly.

_“Is Eren alright? Do you need me to come over? If he’s sick you should call Hanji.”_

“No, Eren’s fine.” Levi reassured the beta. “It’s me.”

 _“You?”_ Petra asked in surprise. _“Wait, aren’t you supposed to be in the middle of your heat?”_

“Yeah, that’s the problem.”

 _“Captain, do you know what that means?”_ Petra gasped.

“Of course I know what it means!” Levi rolled his eyes. Honestly, how dumb did she think he was? “That’s my ‘problem’.”

_“You don’t want to be pregnant?”_

“I don’t know,” Levi said honestly for the first time.

 _“You’re afraid.”_ Petra said.

“Yes.”

 _“Is it because of what happened last time?”_ She asked hesitantly. No one ever talked about Levi’s kidnapping, even though they all knew what happened, which was totally fine with Levi.

“I think it’s part of it.” Levi admitted.

 _“What’s the other part?”_ Petra asked.

“I don’t want Armin to hate me.” Levi said while running a hand through his hair.

_“Why would he hate you?”_

“I don’t know. Maybe because he’ll think I’m trying to replace him or something?”

_“I see. You know, that’s a common reaction for older siblings to have when they first find out their mother is having another pup. You just have to reassure them that you’ll still love them just the same. I think it’s just insecurity.”_

“But Armin’s different. What if he doesn’t believe me?” Levi continued.

 _“Different because he’s not your son biologically?”_ Petra clarified.

“Yeah,”

_“It may take some more reassurance than normal, but I think after a little time he’ll understand that you’ll still love him just as much as you do now.”_

“Okay.”

 _“That’s not it though?”_ Damn Petra for being so insightful.

“No, it’s not.” Levi mumbled.

_“What else are you worried about?”_

“What if I have the opposite problem? What if I can’t love my pup? What if I’m a shitty parent? What if I’m not fit to raise a pup?” Levi confessed.

 _“Oh Captain,”_ Petra said with sympathy. _“Don’t worry, your instincts will guide you.”_

“Yeah well I think that my instincts broke a long time ago.” Levi said.

 _“You also have Eren,”_ Petra pointed out. _“He won’t let you fail. But honestly, I think you’ll be fine. I mean, look how well you’ve taken to Armin!”_

“I almost got him killed. Twice. Remember?” Levi reminded her.

 _“That wasn’t your fault! You didn’t know that he would get that cold and you certainly weren’t the one who alerted Erwin and caused uneducated panic.”_ Petra countered. _“I highly doubt that Armin blames you, too.”_

“You’re right,” Levi agreed. “But, how am I going to tell Eren let alone Armin? You know I’m bad at this kind of stuff.”

 _“I think that Eren already knows to be honest.”_ Petra said while chuckling. _“When someone is pregnant, they give off a very distinct smell. If anyone is going to notice a shift in your scent, it’s going to be Eren. Well, unless he’s incredibly dense that is.”_

“Never underestimate Eren,” Levi muttered.

 _“Hey now, he’s a good kid and you know it!”_ Petra laughed. _“I think you need to tell him in private. I think having him know you’re pregnant will help to ease a lot of your fears, you know.”_

“You think so?” Levi asks, his voice void of sarcasm.

 _“Yeah, I do. Pregnancy can be hard, especially for male omegas, but having someone by your side to help you through it helps a lot.”_ Petra tells him. _“Trust me when I say that the further along you get, the more you’re going to need his support. There shall come a time when you can no longer tie your own shoes, and that’s when you’ll really need him. Let alone when you have an emotional break down over a pickle, or when you look at yourself in the mirror and think you look like a baby whale.”_

“I guess you’re right.” Levi smiled to himself.

 _“You guess?”_ Petra said trying to sound insulted. _“I_ am _right!”_

“Well, _excuse_ me!” Levi chuckled. He had always found Petra to be surprisingly easy to talk to.

_“You’re excused. But seriously, the sooner you tell him, the better. Trust me, he’ll find out eventually and it’d be better if it was from you.”_

“Alright,” Levi sighed before he heard the door open and shut. “Shit, they’re back!”

 _“Who’s back?”_ Petra asked.

“Eren went to get Armin from Erwin’s. They just got back.” Levi said.

 _“Ah, I see. Well, I’ll see you at work, Captain.”_ Petra paused before quickly adding, _“And try to keep in mind what I said about him supporting you. Let him be your rock. You’re always so independent and strong. It’s time for him to be the alpha that he is.”_

“Thanks Petra,” Levi smiled. “And you’re telling me the story behind your mental breakdown over a pickle at work.”

 _“Fine,”_ Petra sighed. _“Bye, Captain.”_

“Bye.” Levi said before hanging up the phone and placing it back on the table, just in time for Eren to walk in.

“Who was that?” Eren asked as he walked to his side of the bed.

“Oh, just Petra. I was telling her I’ll be back at work earlier than I had anticipated.” Levi internally cringed as he lied to his mate.

“Oh, okay.” Eren said and rested his head on Levi’s shoulder. It was then that Armin walked into the bedroom.

“Armin,” Levi smiled and opened his arms, knowing that Armin would be able to interpret the silent invitation.

“Mama,” Armin immediately crawled into Levi’s embrace.  Levi’s wolf hummed happily at the title and Levi felt a swell of pride roll through him.

“I’m sorry,” Levi said, not bothering to waste time with trivial small talk.

“You don’t have to be.” Armin said into his chest.

“But I am.” Levi continued, not sure if he was trying to apologize for dumping Armin off with Erwin or for his pregnancy. “I didn’t even give you an explanation. I just sent you with Eren to Erwin’s house and that was wrong. I should’ve told you.”

“I understand.” Armin told him. “You couldn’t really think straight but you thought of my well being anyway.”

“Wait, do you know what happened?” Levi pulled back to look at Armin. He didn’t remember him or Eren telling Armin about heats.

“Yes,” Armin nodded his head. “Erwin told me in greater detail than I needed when I was with him.”

“Well that’s…embarrassing.” Levi muttered trying not to show his embarrassment but Eren and Armin laughed.

“Just a little,” Armin agreed. “But I’m glad you did it. I don’t think I’d ever be able to look at you the same if you didn’t find me another place to stay.”

“Well of course I’d do that.” Levi said. “Heat or not, I am your mama and I could be completely incoherent but I’d still be able to think of you.”

“I know,” Armin said. “I’m the one who should apologize though.”

“For what, though? You did nothing wrong.” Eren asked.

“I was being a shit,” Armin admitted. “I was angry and so I was being mean to you guys. Even if I felt the way I did, I shouldn’t have been so mean to you. You guys have given me more than I could’ve ever imagined. All you really had to do was feed me and let me observe you. Instead, you’ve become my parents.”

“Oh, Armin.” Eren smiled. “I don’t think our instincts gave us much of a choice.”

“But still, even if I felt rejected and like you guys were trying to get rid of me, I shouldn’t have been so rude and downright mean to you both.”

“Armin,” Levi frowned, disappointed in himself for letting Armin think that way for even a second. “We would never ever want to get rid of you! You are our baby. We may not have been expecting you to become our pup, but you did, and we wouldn’t trade you for the world. You’re ours and I’m sure as hell never going to let you go.”

“Thank you,” Armin buried his head further into Levi’s chest as Levi gave him a gentle squeeze.

“We…” Levi paused. He wasn’t ever good with conveying his feelings, but he knew that Armin needed to hear just how much he meant to Levi and Eren. “We love you, Armin.”

“I love you guys, too.” Armin smiled and Levi just about burst with happiness. He knew that Armin loved him, but he never had told them out loud.

~~~~****~~~~

Levi spent the next few days in bed, mostly because Eren had done a number on his ass. Armin had slept in bed with the two wolves for the first night, not allowing Levi any alone time with Eren and thus, he never had a chance to tell Eren about his pregnancy.

 

Levi now had two days before he had to go back to work and he knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. His squad would immediately be able to pick up on the change in his scent and if they didn’t accidentally tell Eren, then Hanji sure as hell would.

 

Levi decided to wait until Armin was in bed and Eren had taken his shower to tell him. Levi spent the entire time it took Eren to shower (and it took Eren quite a while to shower) pacing their bedroom trying to decided how he was going to break the news to him. After 20 minutes, the bathroom door opened to reveal Eren in all of his naked glory.

 

“What the actual fuck are you doing?” Levi asked, momentarily forgetting about the bomb he was about to drop.

“Getting clothes,” Eren said as he walked over to their dresser. “I forgot to bring mine into the bathroom.”

“And you didn’t think to wear a towel around your waist or ask me to get some for you?”

“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal,” Eren said as he slid on a pair of boxers. “Besides, I thought you’d like to see me naked.” He added with a wink.

“Oh my God,” Levi groaned and Eren laughed. “You sound like such a fuck boy.”

“Your words wound me, Levi.” Eren covered his heart with his hands but laughed.

“You do.” Levi just shrugged with a small smirk.

“What were you doing, anyway?” Eren asked now sliding a shirt on.

“What do you mean?” Levi asked.

“You were pacing.” Eren said. “Why were you pacing?”

“Oh. Um, well…” Levi scratched the back of his head and avoided Eren’s eyes as he tried to find the right words.

“Levi?” Eren stepped forward and placed his hands on Levi’s biceps. “Is everything okay?”

“Fuck,” Levi groaned before blurting out, “I’m pregnant!” _So much for grace._

“WHAT?!” Eren shouted in surprise.

“SHH!” Levi hushed him quickly. “You’ll wake Armin up!”

“What do you mean you’re pregnant?!” Eren whisper-shouted.

“It means I have a small child growing just below my stomach.” Levi deadpanned.

“I know what the definition of pregnant is, smartass.” Eren glared at Levi. “But, what I don’t get is how you could possibly be pregnant.”

“Well you rammed your cock into-“ Levi began before Eren slapped a hand over his mouth.

“I know how the mechanics work!” Eren said as his face turned red. “I thought you were on pills, though.”

“I was,” Levi said. “But I ran out and Hanji was out so I have to wait for more to come in. My heat started earlier than we anticipated.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me this, much less remind me to wear a condom?” Eren asked.

“I did tell you but you were too busy playing some videogame.” Levi glared at Eren. “And I was in heat, do you really think I was going to remember to remind you to wear a condom?”

“Point taken,” Eren sighed before reaching to stroke Levi’s hair, an action that surprised Levi. “How are you holding up? I know this can’t be easy for you.”

“It’s not,” Levi sighed. “It brings up a lot of bad memories.”

“I’m sorry, Levi.” Eren said softly and pulled the omega into his arms. “I promise that what happened last time won’t happen again. I won’t allow it.”

“Thank you,” Levi said as he felt himself relax just a little bit at Eren’s reassuring words. Petra was right, Eren was already easing some of Levi’s fears. “But I’m scared.”

“About what?” Eren asked.

“What if I’m a bad mother? What if I can’t love the pup the way it deserves to be loved because I’m so messed up?”

“Oh, Levi.” Eren said sadly. “You won’t mess up. Have you seen how you are with Armin? You’re a natural, Levi. No one is better suited to have pups than you! And I know that you’ll be able to love our pup just as much as you love Armin.”

“And what about Armin?” Levi asked.

“What about him?”

“What if he thinks we’re trying to replace him?” Levi’s voice quivered and he tried to hold his tears back. “What if he hates us?”

“He won’t,” Eren said without hesitation. “We’ll explain it to him and he’ll understand. Armin knows we love him with all our hearts and wouldn’t just replace him. Even if he does feel that way, we’ll just constantly remind him how much we love him.”

“Will it really be that easy?”

“I think he’ll be very understanding. Give him some credit, baby.” Eren led Levi to the bed where he immediately collapsed into Eren’s lap. “He loves you and I don’t think he could ever hate us.”

“I hope not.” Levi said.

“When did you want to tell him?” Eren asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I don’t know,” Levi said honestly. “I don’t think I’m ready yet.”

“Okay,” Eren said. “We’ll have to tell him sooner rather than later, though. He deserves to find out from us.”

“I know,” Levi said as he pulled away to crawl under the covers. “I’m just not ready quite yet. Let me come to terms with my pregnancy first. It hasn’t quite sunk in yet.”

“That’s fine,” Eren said and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist. “I’ll be here for you no matter what, baby.”

“Thank you.” Levi said.

 

Levi fell asleep feeling less panicked than he was the day before. He was lucky he had such an amazing mate.


End file.
